<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernaturalists by Krystalmatsumiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972426">Supernaturalists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya'>Krystalmatsumiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Familiars, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Bea I'll miss our talks about our boys</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Bea I'll miss our talks about our boys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ohno Satoshi moved with the grace of a trained cat. His feet made no sound as he crept through the disused Inn. The head monster should be safely inside, and he gripped the handle of his machete his fingers sticky from the sludgy black blood that he had already ripped from the followers of the monster. Torn curtains fluttered in an almost non-existent breeze as he moved to the human-shaped monster on the lounge sofa. An arm was draped casually over its face, but he could see the blood that was dripping from his chin. In a movement that was almost too quick for the naked eye Satoshi moved and chopped the head from the beast taking the arm and hand with it. A hellish squeal tore around the room as the body on the sofa burned and then vanished into a puff of exploding dust. At this point Satoshi had already turned away and was stalking out of the inn wiping the blood from his blade not looking back. One outside at his beat-up truck he cleaned his hands with some bottled water and wipes and then set fire to the Inn. As the flames swept higher into the dark night sky Satoshi sat on the back of his truck and drank from the same bottle, he had just cleaned himself with.</p><p>His life hadn’t always been like this, if anything it had been good, he had been a normal child whose parents told him that there was nothing under the bed or waiting in the cupboard to jump out and scare him. He had gotten to the age of seven before he found out that was a load of horse crap. He had been playing with his green plastic army men under his bed when he had heard the wood around his front door shatter and the sounds of his parents screams. He had frozen in fear clutching at those army men as footsteps came slowly up the stairs sharp claws scraping on wood. A huge beastly shaped dog padded into his room snorting as a man with dirty trainers followed behind. The dog huffed and puffed its nose getting ever closer to the bed and Satoshi knew that it was going to get him and then with a shout another man burst into the room and a head was rolling over the floor the dog howling as it shifted from dog to human and then back again. The animal tried to escape but his rescuer caught it and sliced its head off too.</p><p>Six years old and he had stared out at two headless bodies. His hand over his mouth he tried not to scream but it was pointless before he really knew what was happening, he was being drained out from under the bed and being held by a man in his late forties. He had one eye missing and a bunch of scars over the left side of his face. His ear was gone too but somehow, he appeared to be in great spirits. Watanabe. His mentor, closest friend, and father. The man had taught him everything he had needed to know, trained him to hunt the things that preyed on people in the dark, made him into the perfect warrior. The man had bit it almost eight years ago now, but Satoshi could still hear the words he said to him and the way he had taught him to channel his anger and sadness into fighting. He wanted to stop people from ever having to experience what he had had to go through ever again.</p><p>The creature, the witch and familiar that had killed his parents, were dead but there was still more out there and he would do whatever it took to stop anyone else having to go through what he had had to suffer. Sunlight was soon creeping up above the line of trees and he stretched out his back popping his joints before getting in his truck and heading to the nearest town so he could get some sleep.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>Matsumoto Jun finished the potion he had been working on all night and then ran his fingers through his hair. He looked across the room at the lazy jet black cat with yellow eyes that was stretched out on the sofa. A gaming magazine was under its paws and it was giving a bored expression. Nino was in a bad mood, he had been all day, and it was only growing worse.</p><p>“Have you done sulking yet? You could have helped with the potion” Jun growled and the Cat yawned arching its back before standing up and turning so its butthole was on display before laying back down. “Fine be that way, you spoilt little shit” Jun bottled the potion knowing that the hunters would be there tomorrow to collect it. As a witch it was dangerous for him to be in contact with Hunters or the so called men of Letters but he had to earn a living and if he made sure to keep his head down and work with the hunters then they were more than happy to let him and Nino slide under the radar. He hadn’t meant to become a witch, not really but as a teen he had been a social outcast. His face was too pimply, his teeth too crocked. His shy personality and his awkward lisping way of speaking had meant he had had no friends and was bullied constantly. One day while hiding from a group of the worst kind of bullies he had found his way into a strange shop down an even stranger side street.</p><p>There had been a woman inside, her hair had been so short it almost looked like she was balding. She had made him a promise, a deal, she would teach him secrets, help him fight off the bullies and he, the dumb kid that he was, had latched on to it. A year and a half later he had found out that she was a real witch, just like the ones from the horror stories. She had murdered two girls, taking their hearts and lungs for a spell. He had tried to get away, tried to tell people what she was doing but she was too powerful, she had had him pinned against the wall the life squeezing out of him and then Nino had appeared. Not the cat Nino who was currently ignoring him, but his human form. The spell that the witch had used had been to summon a familiar. Once bound to a familiar the witch would be ten times more powerful. Nino had looked at the witch who had been fawning all over him telling him how together they would rule the world or at least Japan and then he had snapped her neck releasing Jun from the spell with only a click of his fingers.</p><p>“The familiar chooses the witch, Hag” He spat moving forward and placing his hand on Jun’s shoulder. “I choose you, witch, you are my master and I am your familiar” Once the words were spoken a yellow collar had appeared around Nino’s neck and then in a blink a black cat was pressed up against him.</p><p>Life as a witch with a familiar was a strange one but it had its good moments and according to other witches’ he had met his power was the strongest they had ever seen. He had only used his powers for good however fighting the creatures that would prey on humans and Nino seemed happy with that, though he was a stubborn brat most of the time. He had tried to find a way to break the bond between them but so far all he could find was that the only way to break the bond was to kill Nino and that wasn’t about to happen. Switching off his light he let out a long, tired sigh rubbing his eyes as he glared at the sun creeping in through the windows. He had to meet the hunters in an hour or two, but he could shut his eyes for a bit.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki were not what most people would think of as Hunters. Masaki was a hyper, good-looking man who was always ready to smile and Sho appeared to be either a teacher or a librarian from a prestigious boarding school. This had been true. He had been professor of ancient language and culture at Tokyo University. He had PhD’s in more languages than you could shake a stick at and qualifications as long as his arm. He had been comfortable in his boring life, his boring job, his boring home and then Aiba Masaki had come bursting into his office with a book full of ancient symbols asking him if he knew what it meant.</p><p> The man had a bruise on his cheek and Sho was pretty sure there was blood and guts in his hair, but he had looked more stunning than any painting in any book Sho had ever seen. Sho had helped translate the strange language after realising it was a dead form of Chinese talking about a creature with the back legs of a cow and could breathe fire. He had been phoning Masaki to tell him when he had been captured by the beast and held in the University basement. Around him lay the charred remains of other victims and he was sure his time was up. Then his avenging angel had come chopped the head off the beast and rescued him. He had gotten him top side thanked him for his help and then turned to leave. Sho had asked him to stay, at least for a coffee and explain and so Masaki had.</p><p>Masaki was a legacy. A descendant of the men of Letters Japanese branch. His mother, grandfather, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather had all been men and women of letters. A secret organisation that tracked and killed monsters. Although his mother had left the life to have Masaki, she had taught him everything she knew. He wasn’t smart, so he said, so he had never fit the men of letters life, but he had the knowledge and he couldn’t sit by while people were dying. He had tried once, when he had been a teenager and the children down the road had been slaughtered by a banshee.</p><p>“Let me join you” Sho whispered suddenly before he had even taken a sip of his coffee and Masaki had stared at him with wide eyes before smiling and shaking his head.</p><p>“No” He’d said breathily “You should do what you’re doing Sho-chan, live your life, don’t get mixed up in this…”</p><p>“I’m already mixed up in it. I know me, I won’t let this rest and if I don’t come with you and learn from you I will go out and learn it on my own” He had promised meaning every word. He still did. His life wasn’t boring, it wasn’t easy, they lived on the road. Most of his time he was in libraries researching the very worst things people could imagine, to feed to his friend, then lover, and now husband. They had gotten married three years ago, after Masaki had had a close call with a shapeshifter.</p><p>They weren’t what people expected when thinking of hunters and yet they were perfect when they worked together. Sho smiled as he listened to Masaki taking the head of the last vampire in the nest. Its deafening screams dying with a splash of blood. The nest had been killing people in the local town for four days but now it was over.</p><p>“Good work, Masa”</p><p>“Thanks Sho-chan” Masaki breathed huskily into his earpiece “I’m gonna burn the bodies and then we can go home to bed right?”</p><p>“Yes, my love” Sho laughed looking around their van. It was outfitted to be a central hub of the supernatural and the strange. Computers, books, weapons, and he loved it even if it was a little stuffy after a long trip with Masaki singing tunelessly. It was more home to him than his old boring life.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>1969-Tokyo</p><p>Jun threw up into the toilet of his run down room above the local takeaway. He had run away from home a year and a half ago when he had promised himself to the witch to get his tormentors off his tail. The witch had made him do it, telling him that family only made him weak. At only 16 with no real education the only job he had been able to get had been as runner for the local Thai restaurant and the woman had felt so sorry for him she had given him a room to sleep in. Rent taken out of his wages, of course. He threw up a few more times as he remembered the image of the girls with their hearts torn out and then of the balding witch with her head almost twisted 180 degrees. A meow brought him back to the present and he turned still hugging the toilet to look at the cat who was not a cat anymore but was once again human. He wore black leather trousers and a t-shirt that was so big it slipped off his shoulders. His nails were painted black and his hair was long one side but shaved the other. Around his neck was the collar that had formed when he had said those words to him.</p><p>“Master, are you feeling better?”</p><p>“Jun, I’m not your master…I don’t even know what the hell you are…” Jun grumbled before heaving into the toilet again. Nino sighed and came over to him rubbing his back slowly before whispering something in a language he didn’t know. All at once the sickly feeling vanished and he was able to move away from the toilet to sit against the wall. Nino sat facing him with a sly smile creeping over his lips.</p><p>“I told you, I am a familiar, your familiar, you are my witch so that makes you my master. That old hag, she really thought she could bind me? She isn’t even a born witch” Nino’s nose wrinkled in disgust almost spitting out the words. “You studied with her, you must have learnt something…What did she tell you?”</p><p>“Not much…I thought…I thought she was a hippy, into new wave or something…I didn’t think…”</p><p>“That she was the real deal? Well she was…More or less…She was a trained witch, a poor one to be perfectly honest. There are three types of witches, born, trained, and borrowed. Trained are the lowest of the low. They have no magic of their own, they use spells and potions, but they never have the humpth real witches have” Nino explained in a bored way a Geography teacher might talk about Japan being made up of islands. It was matter of fact, as though all of this was common knowledge and Jun was an idiot for not knowing about it. “Borrowed witches…They are almost as pathetic as Trained. They make deals with demons, ah yes, Demons are real that’s a talk for another time. The best of all witches are the ones born to it. Like you…You have real magic running through your veins. I could feel it, as soon as you started working with the hag, the moment I felt that magic bubbling away inside of you…I knew I wanted to be yours. The familiar chooses the witch…We’re gonna do great things, you and I…”</p><p>Present day</p><p>Jun woke to the feeling of claws scratching at his nose and when he opened his eyes he found Nino looking down at him a scowl on his bratty face.</p><p>“The hunters are here, Master…” He growled his eyes flashing yellow and Jun sighed shaking off the dream that had been a memory. 51 years he had been stuck with this brat, but they had done great things.</p><p>“Thanks, once we’re done here, we’ll head to Chiba. Can you start packing?”</p><p>“Yes, master…”</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>Masaki stretched out in the bed lazily and nosily eating a powder sugar covered doughnut. His body was still slightly sore from the vampires he had fought and killed, but a few bruises were worth saving lives. He just wished they could have gotten the nest sooner so more lives could have been saved. It was a feeling he had gotten used to, but not one he ever liked. Sho was in the bathroom half brushing his teeth and half checking his phone for reports of any more cases near or far. They didn’t have a real home of their own, they mostly lived out of their van, but they did have a few warded safe houses, and this was one of them. It was out in the woods away from the city, his mother had done the warding herself with the aid of a good witch she knew. They were warded against almost everything and he felt safe here, as safe as a hunter could anyway.</p><p>“Anything…?” He asked almost reluctantly licking the sugar from his lips as Sho came back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.</p><p>“I think there is a possible haunting in Osaka or a werewolf pack in Chiba”</p><p>“Chiba’s closer” Masaki hummed, and they had another safe house there. It was where he had been born after all. “What’s the victim count…”</p><p>“Three in Chiba, only one possible injury in Osaka…”</p><p>“I guess we’ll take Chiba and pass on the details to another closer hunter for Osaka” Masaki decided getting up and stretching his back, so his muscles and bones popped back into place. As he moved the tattoos, he had all over his body twisted and stretched along with the dozen or so scars that he carried from all his close calls. The Tattoos were all protection and anti-possession symbols, he even had one that prevented Shapeshifters from transforming into him and a lot of them were hidden in almost invisible ink and had been done when he was a baby by his mother. Sho had most of the same tattoos though the strongest, the invisible ones he couldn’t have without the aid of angel and there wasn’t too many of them around on earth these days. He cleaned his teeth and then showered his fingers ghosting over the most important tattoo, it wasn’t a warding, or protection, it was a date in red. The date he had decided that a hunter could be a hunter and have a husband. Sho had the exact same tattoo but in green.</p><p>Five years ago.</p><p>“Sho-chan, seriously, you don’t want this life. It’s nothing but…Pain” Masaki said looking at the cute professor who had just taken off his classes to rub the sore spots on his nose. The man was beautiful and any other time, any other day Masaki would have wanted to sleep with him, he still did, but Sho was telling him he wanted to throw his life away and join him on the road. That was something he couldn’t allow. He was a good man Masaki could see that and that made it more certain that he didn’t want him following him into this life. Most hunters he knew didn’t make it passed 40.</p><p>“I’m already involved. If you don’t let me come with you, I will find out about it myself. Wouldn’t I be better with you?” Sho sounded so sincere that Masaki thought that maybe, maybe he should take him on one case. He would freak out and be satisfied.</p><p>“Okay, one case, only one, Sho-chan…”</p><p>Present day</p><p>One case became one more, one more became three. Now, five years later they were an unstoppable team. Sho was more than he could ever dream of in a partner and having him with him made him think that maybe he wanted to live a long and happy life with him while killing monsters that preyed on the weak of course.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>Satoshi sat on the bed of the rundown inn. It was the kind of place that didn’t ask any questions and that was how he liked it. He removed his bloody shirt and t-shirt wincing at the blood sticking too it pulling open the fresh wound on his chest. It was one of many the same and it would heal the same but first he had to get it cleaned and stitched closed. Looking in the mirror he took a washcloth and wiped down the wound fighting a wince as he did so. His free hand clenched at his side as more blood poured from the open wound, but he fought through it taking the whiskey from the table he drank it back before taking up a needle and some dental floss. It wasn’t perfect but it would do. One after another he stitched his wound closed making sure to pull the skin as tightly together as possible before tying it off and falling sidewise into the bed his mind filled with sickly dizziness. His eyes closing, he allowed himself to fall to sleep hoping that a few hours would help him.</p><p>20 years ago</p><p>“Fight through the pain, do you think a vamp is gonna stop just because you’re hurt? A werewolf? No, they aren’t, they are gonna fight harder because your bleeding, because they are gonna want to drink your blood boy” Watanabe growled after kicking him in his already injured leg. He was only 7 years old, but the man had been training him for a year. He wasn’t much help on hunts, but Watanabe had him researching day and night while he went out and killed. The old man was tough, but he was fair, and he did help him learn other things as well. Satoshi put his foot back on the ground gritting his teeth as pain flared through him. At his action, the old man smiled, his scarred face looking even more disfigured with it. He held up his hands and they started circling each other.</p><p>The old man never went easy on him. He told him that out in the field, in the real world, that the things they hunted wouldn’t go easy on him and if he was ever compromised and couldn’t get back to him Satoshi had to take care of himself. He was no match for the old man physically, but he was quicker and he was smaller. He made use of this by darting under Watanabe’s legs and pulling out a knife smacking him with it on the back of his knees. The old man laughed as he dropped to the floor holding his hands up in surrender only to pull Satoshi over his shoulder and toss him to the ground his own knife against his throat.</p><p>“You did good kid, you’re getting better anyway” He smiled helping him up and carrying him over to his truck so he could treat his wounds. “Remember after a hunt, always make sure you heal yourself up. Because if you don’t, then the next one is when you get sloppy and that’s when you end up with a handsome mug like mine. You’re gonna be great though, you are gonna be the best there ever was”</p><p>“Then I can take down every single witch in the world” Satoshi growled remembering his family and Watanabe nodded with a smile ruffling his hair.</p><p>“Every single one, but you have to heal up first”</p><p>Present day</p><p>Satoshi woke slowly to the sharp sound of a message alert on his phone. He dragged it out of his pocket and stared through blurred eyes. Possible Werewolf in Chiba. Guess it couldn’t hurt to check it out. It wasn’t a witch, but it was something that needed putting down.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise more will be explained soon. Hope that this part is okay</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N: I AM SO VERY SORRY! I’ve been away for so, so long and I know you have probably forgotten all about me and my silly little stories and I’m sorry. I do have reasons. I fell into a huge state of depression, after Covid, I just felt so down. Then I found out I actually have Coeliacs and not just an intolerance to Gluten and I have had to change my entire diet to fit around it and then…Then I found out that a good friend of mine lost the battle against Covid. She was younger than me by ten years. I have just lost myself in binging supernatural and this was born</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>